Dream Catcher
by Stardustmoon
Summary: A girl named Jade Morgan transfers to a new school, widely unlike her old one. Now her fate relies on keeping secrets, standing apart, and trusting others with her impending doom thats closely approaching.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Jade Morgan. My life is fun.. I guess. I live with two sisters and a brother. Did I mention my two sisters are twins? Talk about double the trouble. They're a total pain in the butt, probably because they're older than me. And my brother.. don't get me started. A total computer nerd. His only loves are video games, computers and comic books. Thank God he's younger than me.. by a year. Basically I'm your average teenage girl. Yeah me. Boy trouble (well.. the trouble is I can't get any.) and I'm not even close to being popular and being the new girl doesn't help. Also at age 7 my mom died of cancer so I'm left with dad and moving to Colorado Texas. Yeah? Then there was a totally life changing secret.

It all started on my first day of school. After looking everywhere to park my beat up old Chevy I walked into the school's main office to get my schedule of classes. I was supposed to be listening to the secretary but there was this super-cute and hot guy sitting in one of the nasty orange coloured chairs. He seriously had movie star good looks. He had jet- black hair, the colour of a ravens wings or oil and turquoise- blue eyes, the colour of topazs or the colours of the sea with long, dark lashes. (Yes, the kind a girl would DIE for.) I was soo busy thinking about what he thought about me that I didn't even pay attention to the secretary. Ooops. I was staring at him. Oh lord.. thank God i didn't start drooling. ( Yes, he was THAT hot.) Anyways, I headed out to my car to get my books when all of a sudden this other guy was getting out of the passenger seat of the car parked beside mine. He was soo close to hitting my car door I squeaked! Yes, you heard me SQUEAKED!

" Hey sorry 'bout that.."

"Oh.. No worrys my car is in bad shape anyways." _What was I saying?!?!?! I LOVE my car!_

"Hey, don't insult your car. I personally love it. By the way I'm Kevin."

"I'm Jade.. as in the stone Jade." _Oh god. He must think I'm an idiot._

"Um.. Are you new?"

"You tell me..do I look new? " _Correction. He must think I'm an idiot now._

"Yea. I haven't seen you around before."

"Well I am, and this place is so confusing."

"Nah. You just gotta get the hang of it. What homeroom are you in anyways?"

"I'm in someone homeroom with a teacher named Ms. Hunter.

" Oh cool. Were in the same class."

"Really? Hmm.. interesting."

"Yeah. It will be. At least you'll have someone you know. We better get to class."

" Yeah."

_Oh my god. Why was he starring at me like that? What am I doing? Kevin is super nice but still, he's not as good looking as the guy in the office, but as mom used to say "don't judge a book by its cover." T'yeah. Oh well at least I'll have someone to talk to._

As Kevin and I came walking into the class, it felt like everyone was starring. Geeze, all at once. They must have really practised, I've never felt more uncomfortable in my LIFE, and trust me.. 17 years is a long time. Anyways, I guess I better go tell the teacher I'm new and not just stand here like the idiot I feel I am.

"Hello. My name is Jade Morgan. I'm the new student in your class. I'm hoping the office told you."

"Hello Jade, My name is Ms. Hunter. I'll be your homeroom teacher. You can take a seat beside Kevin. I'm guessing you guys have already met."

"Yes. We have. He seems very kind."

"Yes he is very kind it's just I feel bad because Kevin doesn't have very many friends. But I can tell you two will become good friends by the end of this semester."

"Yeah. I can tell too."

_Kevin? Not having very many friends? Hmmm. Interesting thought. I guess Ms. Hunter is pretty happy Kevin found a friend. Wait, then whose car was he in? I'll ask him later. For now, gotta pay attention. I guess I should stop talking in my head, hello! I'm at school._

"Hey."

"Hey. How do you like Ms. Hunter? She's pretty nice, eh? And I'm not saying that like a guy kind of way. She's kind, that's a better way to say it."

"Yea. I think I'm going to like being in her class. She seems really down to earth and it seems she knows a lot about her students."

" Uh huh. Wait! What? What did she say? Was it about me?"

"No..okay yea. She didn't say anything bad. She just said that probably by the end of the semester we will probably be really great friends. " _And she said you don't have a lot of friends. _

"Oh. Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes the same."

" Sure. Hold on a sec."

Shit. Where is my bag? I know I had it! I hope I didn't lose it! Not just because its my favourite bag in the world.. but it's got my books and my copies of things I wrote last semester and my schedule (and other things I rather not let boys find.. yes pads.)

" Um. Jade? Why is your bag at the front of the class?" he asked confused.

" Oh.. Oops. Must have forgot it at the front when I was talking to . Thanks Kev."

"Kev? Huh. I like it. Sounds hot." He said, with a cocky tone.

" Okay?" _Did he really just say sounds hot? Yea. He did. Just get up and get your bag._

" I'll be right back."

Wow. There's that feeling again. Is everyone seriously starring at me? On the way back I am soo looking at other people in this class to see if they are starring.

" Jade."

" Yes?"

" Please take more responsibility with your personal belongings." Ms. Hunter chimed

"Yes Miss."

Oh shit. They are starring. No wonder I was getting that feeling. What? Have they never seen a new girl? Never seen a girl in general? Do I smell bad? Is it what I'm wearing? At my old school girls would have been dying to get their hands on my outfit. Probably because in Canada things are different than they are in USA. Great. Another thing to worry about.

" Hey Jade, look out!"

"Wha-?"

And then it happened. I had to buy one of those bags that's kind of like a satchel. My leg got stuck in it and I fell. Hard. And now everyone's starring at me. Like being new isn't hard enough and then I'm clumsy. I can tell this is going to be an interesting school year, for everyone else but me. As for me, it will just be one of the same school years. Clumsy, new, unpopular, looking for friends and being the laughing stock of the school. Can life be any more unfair?

"Are you okay?"

"Kev, can you un wrap the strap from my leg please?"

" Um. I think you should do it. Look at what your wearing."

"What?" _ Blue blouse, which is totally cute. But its got no ruffles. Ew. Those are nasty, only people from 1899 wear ruffles. White ballet flats with little silver sequins.. and oh. Of course! I'm wearing my white doily-like skirt. No wonder. If he were to un wrap the strap from my leg he could either see up my skirt or other people will think he was looking up my skirt. Aww.. at least he isn't a pig and did it just so he could see up my skirt. I'll have to thank him. _

As I'm un wrapping the strap from around my leg, this random girl walks up to me and bends down and starts to help. Maybe she likes my fashion? Nah. It doesn't seem like it.

"Hi. I'm Scarlet. I'm guessing your new?"

" Hi. I'm Jade. Yea. I am. I just transferred schools."

" Cool. I'm on the move a lot too. My family loves to travel, but my parents promised we could stay in Colorado until I graduate."

_Either this girl is really dumb, or she never noticed me walk in. And what's with her trying to be super nice right now? Does she feel bad because I'm clumsy? I guess I'll just have to ask her._

" Um.. this is going to seem totally rude but, why are you talking to me? You didn't come say hi when I walked through the door. What gives?"

"Actually, I wasn't really paying attention this morning. I've got my i-pod and I was reading my book and it's at a really good part. But I saw you fall and I came rushing over. I know what it's like to be the new girl at school. It's been me millions of times. I figured hey, you could probably use a friend."

"Thanks Scarlet. That's really sweet of you. I think this is going to be one of my favourite schools I've been too. I've been having bad luck for awhile."

"I can see that. I see you've met the mysterious Kevin. No one really talks to him. It's kind of sad, really. I feel for him."

"Yea. I've met him. Like fifteen minutes ago his passenger side door almost collided with my driver's side door. After that he was really sweet and showed me to class."

"Well here he comes. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"I'd like that, a lot."

"Me too."

Huh. So I guess my luck is turning? Damn. It couldn't have happened anywhere else? Like I don't know. In the bathroom? No. I had to trip.

"Jade. You good? Here let me help you up."

"Thanks. She's really nice."

"Who? Scarlet?"

"Yea. She's the only girl in this class who's actually brave enough to talk to me."

"And you want to know the creepy-ist part? She's cheer captain."

"Are you serious? She's cheer captain? She seems totally nice and considerate, I thought cheer captains were supposed to be selfish bitches. Oops. Excuse my language."

"See that's where your wrong. Scarlet is super-sweet. And don't bother apologizing . A girl who's not afraid to swear. We don't have very many of those."

"Thanks. I think? Yea. So about my schedule here it is."

"It's a good think J. Hey, that's your nickname J."

" J?"

" It's the first letter of your name isn't it?"

"Well, yea. But doesn't it sound like, I dunno. A guys name?"

"Well do you want me to call you Green?"

"Sure. Call me Green. I rather be called Green than sound like a guy's name."

"Okay Green. Can I see your schedule?"

"Here."

" Hmm today. First period science, same as me. Second period english, same as me. Lunch. Fourth period gym, which is different for me and last period music, different from me.

"So today we have homeroom and two classes the same."

" Yep. I can guide you to science and english. Lucky you. You get to see the new science building. But after that you're going to have to find a new guide."

" Yea. As if. I rather get lost before I ask someone for help. It seems like everyone here is trying to avoid me."

"Well if that's true than why am I here?" he adds, with a bright smile.

"Your different. And I like you for that." _ Aw.. he's smiling. That makes me feel really good because this morning he seemed really sad. _

"Thanks. I like you for being different too."

"Hey. It's nothing. Being different happens when you have a life like mine."

RING RING RING!

" Class, please head to period one." Ms. Hunter announced

" I guess we better go." declared Kevin. It almost seemed like he didn't want to leave.

"Yea. Can you point things out on the way so I know where to go?"

" Sure."

I never actually stopped to look at Kevin. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't as ravishing as the boy in the office. I wonder who that was anyways. I have got to stop thinking about him! Back to Kevin. He's about 5'4 and has beautiful green eyes. How did I not notice them? In the light, they remind me of grass in the morning when the sun is shining off the dew that's still on the blades. And when the light isn't hitting them, kind of like a jade stone. What a coincidence. His hair, long milk chocolate coloured. But when the sun hits his hair just right there's blond strands. And then a voice broke my ranting in my head..

"It's a pretty nice school. There's 3 buildings to it. First building has the main office, which I'm guessing you've seen. Also first building is attached to our cafeteria. Basically, first building has two pretty big things in it and other than that there's only math and geography class. The hardest classes for me, squished into one building. "

"Oh. I hate math too. It gets harder and harder each year. But geo.. no biggy"

"Anyways, you're a braniac. As for building tw-"

"I am not a braniac! You just jelous I can endure geography!."

"Whatever." He said sarcastically.

_And there it is. That smile again! I don't think I've ever had that effect on a guy! Hopefully my luck is improving, but not too much. I do not want people thinking we're together. And not just like friends together, I mean together together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Whoa.. that would be weird, with a capital W._

"Jade?" Kevin questioned

"Yea?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Um.. Ya. Totally."

"Okay then, what's in the second building?" he questioned

"Classes?" I said confused. _ Way to go Jade. He thinks you don't care._

"Yea. Which ones?" he mocked

"Honestly. I have no idea. Sorry."

" What were you doing anyways. You had a totally blank face and then when I said your name you snapped out of it."

"Uh… I did?"

"Yea. You did. What gives?"

"Nothing."

"Jade, when people say nothing, there usually is something." He added

_Should I tell him? Wait, tell him what? That I was thinking about some mysterious guy in the office? That I was thinking about the way he looks? That would be totally weird. But yet again, there's a nagging question. Can I trust him? Can I tell him my secrets? Can we truly be really close friends? Maybe. But I think I can trust him with a basic thing as telling him I daydream. He'll probably think I'm crazy but whatever, if he's a true friend he will be able to handle me telling him this. I think._

"_Jade?"_ then my focus snapped back to normal

"Uh yea?"

"There was that look again. You're giving me the creeps. Tell me what you're thinking. I wouldn't judge you."

" Um.. I was kinda, I dunno daydreaming?" I told him, relief filling around me.

And then he smiled. His smile (which I just noticed now) was radiant. He had cute little dimples and his full lips would turn upwards to show a hint of humor behind them. And now, just as the sunlight is hitting him outside while were walking, he looks like an angel. Sent down from heaven to help me out (for the first time in my life).

"I do that too. What was yours about?"

"About?" I questioned

"What were you daydreaming about?"

_The boy in the office! You! Wow wait. What? Him!? No way, I was just looking at him. I wasn't going full on thinking about him, was I? Anyways, I guess I'll tell him about the guy in the office, but not about his jade stone eyes. _

"I..Um.. was just.. thinking about this guy.."

"Who is he?" Kevin asked

"See the thing is, I don't know him. I don't know his name. He was sitting in the office when I walked in. And he was gorgeous, jaw dropping gorgeous. Oops. I'm ranting."

"No no, its fine. You probably saw Austin."

"Uh.. I did not see a place from Texas in the office. There weren't even pictures!" I squeaked

"No I meant Austin, as in a person's name? He's quarterback on our football team."

_Uh.. hate to be thinking this but.. I KNOW what a quarterback is. I'm not dumb. I think everyone know what a quarterback is."_

" But I guess you already know what a quarterback is."

_Wasn't I just thinking that? Freaky coincidence. _

"Yea. So is his name Austin?"

"Let me think. Hmm.. did he have jet-black hair, the colour of oil, and turquoise-blue eyes, the colours of the sea?"

"Uh yea. That would be him."

"Ya. Most the girls here are after him. Mostly the cheerleaders. They try get his attention, all except one."

" Lemme guess, Scarlet?"

"Yep. She couldn't be bothered with him. He wants her,I have no idea why I mean she's smart and her head is full of brains, and his is full of sawdust. She rather have a not-so-pretty boy who's deep and caring."

"And you know this how?"

"Uh.. word gets around." He said quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yea. Uh huh.. sure.. word gets around? What a LAME excuse. He was probably trying to find things to hit on her with. Talk about stalker-ish. _

"I'm not stalking her, it's just sometimes she seems really open. Kind of like a book I could read from a library."

"Weird. I never noticed that." _and i don't think anyone ever would._

_"_Yeah. Alot of people don't notice it. Anyways, back to what in building two. Its got all the english, french, history classes and the gym."

"Wow. All that can fit into one building?"

"Uh.. Duh."

"Well how many english, french and history classes are there?"

"Uh.. Like 6 per grade."

" So that makes.." _here comes my crappy math again. If theres 4 different grade and 6 classes per grade that would be 6x4.._

" 24 classes per suject, and 72 classes altogether. Plus the gym."

"So how many classrooms on each floor?"

"Jade, I have no idea how many classrooms are on each floor. I don't count classrooms. I don't think anyone sane would count classrooms, there focused on getting to class. But if you feel like doing the math, go right ahead. But I wouldn't if I were you.. I'm sensing your pretty bad at math, after all you still didn't have the answer to 6 times 4 when I got the answer."

"Don't insult me! I thought I was a braniac." I said sarcastically

"Maybe. But your not so braniac at math." He laughed.

"Whatever. Let's get to science. Where is it? Wait, let me guess. Third building? And whats in there? Hold on, since history,english and french are in building two and geography and math are in the same building, that makes it.. an only science building..?"

"Yep. Just by the way you said that I'm guessing you've never had an all science building?"

"Never. Never ever. I've had science lab just in a mini-building, but thats it. Not a whole building just for science."

"And get this.."

"What?" I asked hurridly

"There's three floors in that building, all for science."

_My dream! Science is my all-time best subject! I totally LOVE science. It's been my best subject since I can remember! And there's a whole building dedicated to science. I bet there's labs, and maybe study halls? Some high-tech equipment that's illegal? Maybe somewhere you can learn how to make potions out of things off the table of elements? Who knows what they do in there. That's where were going now! Wow, I never knew how exciting (and humiliating) my first day of school is. Its probably the best (and maybe slightly worst) years ever. Sure, I've broken my record. I usually only do something humiliatingly clumsy the second week of school (not the first day) but I've never met friends so fast. Maybe God's looking out for me. _

"Jade, were here. Comming?"

_Oops. I neve realized I was still walking and talking in my head at the same time. Wow, its huge. Let's go in! Let's go in NOW!!_

"Right behind you. Lead the way Kev."

So we walk in right? It's amazing! It's got gleaming black onyx granite tiled floor. Yes you heard me BLACK! You can literally see yourself in it! It stays really shiny too. You can't see dirty, dusty footprints in it. A new scientific discovery? Tiles that don't show footprints. Hmm.. never would have thought of that. And the walls, there soo white. Like pearly white. Kinda reminds me of heaven.. and then the beautiful baby sky blue doors. I never would have though a science building would look like this. Well this is the first floor. I wonder what the other look like. Maybe it's the same. That would be kinda lame. I'm kinda hoping it's different, just to add some creativity to this building, even though I'm loving it already!

"Yea. So.. this is the science building. The art club did a fantastic job at the painting."

_Art club? This school lets their art club paint the walls and doors? The must have some seriously talented artist at this school, or some serious painters? But it still looks fantastic._

"The art club did a fabulous job. I'm amazed." I complimented

"Yeah. They did, probably because I run the art club."

_Thank God I didn't say anything rude. That would have been horrible. Terrible even. But wow, can he make an art club or what!_

"Oh.. I see."

"Wouldn't it have been weird if you would have said something bad about the painting?"

_Okay. I'm really starting to get freaked about this. It seems like everything I think he either "thinks" or says something about it. Creepy! Am I seriously that easy to read? Just like a book in his library.. hah. He used some of the things I thought about Austin, might as well take his sayings too!_

"Lets go up to the second floor. We might as well look at it, even though our class in on the third floor. By the way, are you busy after school?"

"Okay, and no I'm not. Why?"

"You want to come to my place. I think you should meet my family. And I want to tell you something, in private.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

And then it hit me. Like a train hitting an innocent little mouse on its tracks. It swallowed me up, and I was falling.

I landed face first on a hard cobblestone floor, with no one in sight. I was in a dark alleyway, and at the mouth of the alley were two people, holding hands and standing face to face. They were talking, but I could hardly hear them from where I was laying crumpled on the ground.

_Since when are the grounds cobblestone anyways? _I wondered.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating, dreaming, hit my head? _So many unanswered questions drifted throughout my mind, making me dizzy with wonder and worry.

I get up and start to walk towards the two people at the end of the alleyway. As I approach, I see that one is a teenage boy, with blue eyes and dark hair. The other was a teenage girl, with beautiful green eyes. I begin to ask them where I am, but then I am being sucked away by some force, and then I'm falling again.


End file.
